


Muggleborn

by Alixan



Series: Alixan's Multiverse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixan/pseuds/Alixan
Summary: This is a story of a muggleborn wizard who is sorted into Slytherin house. He will have lots of trouble in the beginning. But soon enough they will respect him for who he is.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Alixan's Multiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915732
Kudos: 1





	1. Unknown letter

When science fiction meets fantasy

He opened his eyes in the middle of the battlefield. Dragons were flying bursting fire. Millions of arrows flew upon his head. Screams, lightning, and many other sounds were echoing in the battlefield…

Wait… Wait a minute. That’s another story.

The year 1992.  
“Honey…” said a middle-aged man.  
“What?” answered his wife.  
“There’s a fucking owl starin’ at me through that window”  
“Language, Freddie! He is literally on the other room ” she protested. “An owl you say?”  
“Sorry. Didn’t how to react and yeah, it appears it is holding a mail”  
“A messenger bird?”  
“Yeah, but it is not pigeon”  
“Maybe the stories were wrong?” said Freddie’s wife.  
“Maybe… Let me see what it is.” Freddie opened the window and took the mail. As soon as he took it the owl flew away. “Weird,” he said as he looked at the flying owl. Then he stared at the mail and said “Weird…” again.  
“What is it?”  
“It is not for us”  
“For him?”  
“Yeah, from school called Hogwarts, I guess”  
“All right let’s give it to him them”  
“He is in his room, Emily?”  
“Studying I assume”  
“Probably physics”  
“Might be chemistry too”  
“Physics is better”  
“No! It is not!” Freddie smiled. They entered the room. The room was full of books. Eleven years old boy was reading a few books simultaneously. “Honey, you will not learn this in a few years,” said Emily.  
“I know but it is interesting. I have some plans for it. I will create some machines for a better future”  
“We believe in you, buddy,” his father said.  
“Now, there’s a letter for you,” said his mother.  
“For me? From whom?”  
“From school called Hogwarts,” Freddie said.  
“Okay…” child took the letter suspiciously. “Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. What? Is that a joke?” he looked at his parents suspiciously.  
“Well, that thing came with an owl, but as I always say nothing can be not explained by science,” Freddie said.  
“Okay,” he continued. “Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore.  
Dear Mr. Ellis,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress” He read it then looked at his parents. “Is that a joke?” he asked.  
“We are not joking, Rupert. We are surprised too” said Emily.  
“So, what do you say?” asked his father.  
“Yes, but now I am going to send owl back? How do you even send owl?”  
“Why don’t they just use email?” asked Emily.  
“Probably they don’t want anything not magic related,” Freddie said.  
Rupert took a piece of paper and wrote ‘Yes’ on it. Then looked at his father. “From where did it came from? Windows?”  
“Yeah” he replied.  
Rupert opened windows and put the letter there hoping owl will take it. Instead of an owl, the letter has been taken by the wind. Owl was nowhere to see. Then suddenly someone began to knock the door.  
“I will open it,” Rupert said.  
“Hello, Rupert. I am sorry for this letter thing. We forgot that you are muggle-born”  
“Muggle what?” Rupert asked.  
“We call non-magical people muggles,” she said. “Sorry, where are my manners. Let me introduce myself. My name is Minerva McGonagall”  
“The one on the letter?” asked Emily.  
“Yes”  
“So this magic. Is that real?” asked Rupert.  
“Yes, of course, it is”  
“And why should I believe in your words?”  
“Very well” smiled McGonagall “Wingardium leviosa,” she said and the book on the table started floating.  
“No trick?” Freddie asked surprised. “It must create some kind of force that will lift the book upwards”  
“The spell also might work as a magnet. Or magnetize objects to lift them” said Emily.  
“Well, maybe magic is just an advanced technology after all,” said Freddie.  
McGonagall looked surprised. Then “No… It is not,” she said. “It is just magic” she added. Then looked at Rupert. “So, what is your answer?”  
“Yeah, I will come”  
“Good” she smiled. “…And don’t forget to buy things at another side of the letter”  
Rupert flipped the page “Oh… Okay,” he said. “Sir…”  
“Yes”  
“How will I go to the Hogwarts?”  
“Tomorrow one of our professors will come to show you and your parents everything”  
“So can we have his phone or something?” asked Freddie.  
“Mr. Ellis, we don’t use phones”  
“Just owl?” Emily asked.  
“Indeed”  
“Oh, do they teleport or something?” asked Freddie.  
“Teleport?” McGonagall asked surprised.  
“It is like appearing on the other place simultaneously.”  
“Oh… No, they do not apparate or how you call teleport”  
“They just fly,” said Emily.  
“Yes”  
“You know you can call and talk with someone simultaneously if you use the phone, right?” asked Freddie.  
“Mr. Ellis, we do not put our nose in muggle business. So please don’t put yours in ours”  
“Sorry,” he said. She left the house. “I still think there’s a scientific explanation for that” he mumbled.  
“Why don’t you think it is just magic?” asked Rupert.  
“You know if you go to the past and tell them you can fly hundreds of miles in the gigantic metal bird they will just burn you because they will think it is magic. People call something magic when they do not know how it works and you know why?”  
“Why dad?”  
“Because it is easier”.


	2. Into the Hogwarts

On the next day, the door was knocked. Rupert paced into the door to open it. The man who was standing on the other side of the door had long black hair.

“Who are you, sir?” asked Rupert.

“Name is Severus Snape, but you should call me professor Snape,” he answered.

“Are you that person the magician lady was talking about?” asked Freddie asked.

“You mean Professor McGonagall?”

“Yes, yes her. So, it means you are from school. If I can ask what are you teaching, professor?” Freddie asked curiously.

“Potions.”

“Chemistry,” Emily said immediately. Severus stared at her oddly.

“Umm… I am just curious is there a lesson that teaches you the nature of magic?” Freddie asked again.

“No.”

“You gotta be f… kidding with me. They teach chemistry but, not physics,” Freddie said with annoyance.

“Told you, chemistry is more important,” said Emily teasingly. Freddie gave her the evil eye as Emily started laughing.

“We need to go,” said Severus.

They left the house and went to the Leaky Cauldron.

“Interesting. Never noticed this pub,” said Freddie.

“It is impossible to see it until someone points it to you,” Snape explained.

“Mind trick,” said Emily.

“Yep,” Freddie agreed.

Snape walked to the back of Leaky Cauldron with annoyance. Took his wand off and pointed it toward the brick wall. The wall opened like an arch and the beautiful street Diagon Alley was right in front of them.

“Can your science explain this?” Severus asked proudly.

“Sure! Do you wanna listen to me to explain it?” Freddie asked.

“No!” Severus replied with infuriation. 

Severus walked into Diagon Alley. Waited a little bit for the others and then pointed into the building far away.

“That building right there is Gringotts. You will go there and change your muggle money into wizarding ones. Then you will buy everything on the list.” Severus said by looking at Rupert.

“But, sir, wouldn’t you come with us?” asked Rupert.

“I have more important things to do.” He said by staring at Rupert and his family with an annoyed face. “And don’t forget to be at Platform 9 ¾ on September the first.”

“But, sir, we don’t know where it is,” Rupert said.

“There will be plenty of wizarding families going to Hogwarts that day. It won’t be that hard to find it then, would it?”

“No, sir,” Rupert responded immediately.

Severus turned around and left. Ellis's family sauntered towards the bank. They changed the money and bought everything that was on a list.

“Alright, that wasn’t hard at all,” said Emily.

“Right… How do we get out?” asked Freddie.

“Maybe the way we came from, dad?” asked Rupert.

“Yeah, we could, but that lad did this magic thing and we don’t have that technology…”

“We could always ask someone,” Emily said. “Excuse me, sir,” she told the first mage that was passing by. “We are new here. Could you please tell us how to leave this place?”

“Oh, first time here?” she was a little bit surprised. “For your kid I presume…”

“Yes,” Freddie answered.

“Sure, follow me,” she said friendly. 

Days passed since they have been in the Diagon Alley. Rupert was trying his best to get much as information about the wizarding world.

“Tring to learn about the magic world, right?” asked Emily.

“Yeah, mum. But this lesson books. There isn’t much information. Best I can do is to read history,” he responded.

“And what would you like to learn?”

“I need to know about them. What to say and what not to say. It’s a new world. Well… for me at least. And I don’t know anything about that world,” said Rupert.

Finally, it was the first of September. Ellis's family headed to King’s Cross.

“Great, now we gotta find out where this Platform 9 ¾ is,” said Freddie.

After searching for a minute they finally found the person who knew where Platform 9 ¾ was.

“Sure, it’s right there,” he pointed into the wall.

“You are kidding, right?” asked Freddie.

“Nah, just run into the wall,” the young boy said by smiling.

They stared at him. He ran into the wall and disappeared. Then other families came. They did the same.

“Might be some sort of teleportation,” said Freddie. They did the same as other wizarding families. “Here it is,” Freddie added.

“Goodbye,” Rupert said by looking at his parents.

“Don’t forget to call us,” said Emily.

“Mum, phones don’t work in Hogwarts.”

“Then how will you contact us?” she asked again.

“I will find a way,” Rupert said as he boarded into Hogwarts Express. He entered one of the empty cabins. Sat down and stared at windows by thinking about everything that was happening.

“Hi,” someone said. Rupert moved his head. It was a redhead girl.

“Hey,” he said.

“Can I sit here?”

“Sure,” Rupert said. “Umm… you are new here?”

“No… Well… Yes,” she smiled. “This is my first year,”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Rupert pointed at the mantle. “There’s no house.”

“Very smart,” she said impressed.

“By the way, I’m Rupert, Rupert Ellis.”

“Ginny, Ginny Weasley.”

“You are from a wizarding family?”

“Yeah, you are not?” she was surprised.

“No,”

“Be careful. Some people don’t like muggle-borns.”

“Why?”

“Well, because they are muggle…” she made a little pause “…borns” she added.

“I guess it’s gotta be easy for you.”

“No, I’m Weasley.”

“What do you mean?”

“All of my family is from Gryffindor and well, Slytherins don’t really like them.”

“A rival house?”

“You could say that.”

“Could you tell me a little about the houses?” Rupert asked.

“Well, as much as I know, Gryffindor brave ones, Hufflepuffs are kind, Ravenclaw clever ones, and Slytherins are cunning ones,” Ginny explained. “Gryffindor is the best one,” she added.

“Are you telling it because all your family is Gryffindor?”

“No. They are just the best. They always do the right thing and they are not afraid of doing it,”

“Sometimes it’s better to be quiet than to talk.”

“But then you would do the right thing,” she protested.

“Depends on how you look at it.”

“Well, anyway. We are approaching Hogwarts. Better get prepared,” she said as she left the cabin.

In five minutes, the train reached the station. Rupert left the train.

“All first years here!” screamed the big man. After all first-year students were near him, he started to speak “Okay, my name is Rubeus Hagrid. Just follow me,” and he started to move in some direction. They reached the gates of Hogwarts. “Well, from here Professor Minerva McGonagall will lead you,” said Hagrid.

“Here, kids, follow me,” she said. They moved into the empty room. “Now you will be waiting here. Then I will come to take you to the Great Hall.”

“Hey, you,” said one of the first-year students in the room to Rupert.

“Hi,” Rupert glared at him.

“Are you…” he started. “…muggle-born?” he continued quietly.

“Yeah…”

“Better not be in Slytherin,” he said by laughing.

“Why?”

“Most of us don’t like muggle-borns.”

“Most of us? You already know which house are you going to go to?”

“All my family is Slytherin. I’m Oscar Burke.”

“Rupert Ellis. You don’t care that I’m muggle-born?”

“I don’t care…”

“And I don’t care what they think about me! I will show them who I am. They will respect me for that!”

“Nice dreams you have,” Oscar said by laughing.

“It’s not a dream, it’s ambition!” Oscar’s face suddenly changed.

“Thing might get very interesting,” he said by smiling.

Professor McGonagall entered the room.

“Well, students, follow me.”

They entered the Great Hall. The sorting hat was at the end of the hall. Where other professors were sitting. Rupert did not know any of them. He only knew Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall was in front of him, but Professor Snape was missing. Then suddenly sorting hat started to sing its yearly song. It stunned Rupert for a second. _It’s magic. Don’t be surprised_ he told to himself. Professor McGonagall screamed a few names. They were coming and sitting and the professor was putting a hat on their head. Later on, it was screaming the name of the house.

“Ginny Weasley!” said Professor McGonagall.

“Gryffindor!” hat yelled. Then a few others went.

“Oscar Burke!” said Professor McGonagall.

“Slytherin!” hat screamed.

“Rupert Ellis!” Rupert approached McGonagall. Sat down.

“Hmm… Interesting,” sorting hat started to speak. “You would fit in Slytherin and also could be Ravenclaw. But you are muggle-born. It can be hard for you in Slytherin.”

“I will teach them to respect me,” said Rupert quietly.

“Very ambitious. Yes… yes, I see,” sorting hat paused “Slytherin!” he yelled.

 _Muggle-born in Slytherin?_ People started to whisper to each other. Rupert made an evil grin while moving towards Slytherin's table. Everyone was looking at him. He was famous for a second. He knew in a few minutes they going to forget this, but all attention was on him for a second. 


End file.
